


Don't Speak With The Wolves

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Blood, First Fic!, Food, Food mention, M/M, fairytale AU, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: Once, there was a young babe named Virgil. On a bright spring morning, he was to visit his grandmother Tayln. He was given a violet cloak by his brother Thomas, and was warned of the dangers in the wood. “There are many wonders in the wood,” his brother told him. “you must keep a steady pace, and keep to the road.” Virgil was then given a small looking-glass and a dagger. “Remember brother,” Thomas said right before the young one set off into the forest, his face dead serious.“Don't talk with the wolves.”





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi people of the internet! Im Felix! This is my first fic on Ao3, so please make sure to leave some feedback/suggestions! I hope you like this!

Once, there was a young babe named Virgil. On a bright spring morning, he was to visit his grandmother Tayln. He was given a violet cloak by his brother Thomas, and was warned of the dangers in the wood. “There are many wonders in the wood,” his brother told him. “you must keep a steady pace, and keep to the road.” Virgil was then given a small looking-glass and a dagger. “Remember brother,” Thomas said right before the young one set off into the forest, his face dead serious.

“ **Don't talk with the wolves.** ”


	2. Coming of Age

_ 18 Years Later~ _

 

“Virgiiil~” Patton Sanders sang as he snuck up behind his older brother on the lawn of their hut.

 

“Yes Patton?” Virgil answered, a small smile on his lips as he listened to his brother step across the crinkling leaves scattered around the ground, trying ever so hard to be silent.

 

Patton hugged his brother from behind, the frames of his glasses bumping the olders neck. “It’s my birthday.” he whispered, barley suppressing a happy squeal. “It's my birthday and you're up at the crack of dawn.”. A breeze blew through their small village, rustling the leaves of a few trees, and blowing off whatever had fallen onto the ground.

 

Virgil stiffened, tightening his grip on the dagger at his side. “Somebody has to watch the forest.” He answered. His face solemn as he looked out towards the edge of the woods lining their village.

 

Patton frowned at let go of his brother, fixing his glasses which had gone askew. Virgil always stayed up late, and got up early to watch the forest's edge for wolves. Patton didn't understand why his brother tormented himself so. All he had ever been told was that something had happened to Virgil before Patton had even been born, that had made him very afraid of the forest. Or more specifically, the wolves inside. 

He put a hand on Virgil's shoulder and gave a small smile when he looked back at Patton, dark circles under his eyes. “Why don't you come in for breakfast?” he asked. “I don't think anything is going to go wrong in the time your going to be inside.” he added with a chuckle. Virgil nodded and followed Patton inside the hut where two bowls of eggs were set out on a table in the center of their home.

 

“Thomas left early again today?” Virgil asked Patton while they ate. Patton just gave a small nod, a sad look filling his eyes. Virgil sat down his fork and grabbed his brothers hand, “I'm sure he’ll be home later.” he assured him. Patton just gave him a sad smile and finished his food. After they were both finished Virgil went back outside, dagger in hand, to once again watch for any beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the first actual chapter of this fic! Feedback would be greatly appriciated! Thanks;<3


	3. Of Resentment and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming chapters xD  
> EDIT: I fixed up a few things in this chapter ^^"

Thomas was just about ready to punch the man he had been talking to. “Ye need a wife Thomas!” the man cried. “Ye can’ be stuck up in yer ‘ouse all day wi’ yer’ brothers! An’ that one wi’ the glasses, he be eighteen!” he said, pushing a finger to Thomas’ chest. “He gon’ ave’ te marry a lass from the village!”  
Thomas removed the man's hand away from his chest and as calm as he could he said, “I'm sorry sir, but we have been over this. Patton favors men. He shall not marry your daughter and that is final.” he proceeded to walk away from the man to his work at the church. 

Meanwhile, Patton was wandering around the village, receiving well wishes, and some sorry glances from the villagers.  
He had sat in the shade next to an old well and was enjoying the quiet, until a young woman stood in front of him. He recognized her as one of the butcher's daughters, appearing to be the youngest of his three. ‘Wait..’ he thought, ‘That's Emma?’ . Emma was known throughout the village as a harlot. Patton had never met her, but now at first glance, she looked like an innocent young girl. Not some tramp who went around seducing her way into the beds of the men of the village.  
“Hey Patton~” she said twirling a strand of her curly brown hair. She subtly pushed out her chest, her bosom intentionally not contained by her corset.

“Uh, hi.” He replied, completely oblivious to the fact that she was trying to get with him. He brushed a strand of hair from his face, and stood up from where he had been sitting. “So, what’re you doing today?” he asked with a smile.

Emma took a step towards him, fluttering her eyelashes. “Oh, nothing,” she said in her most innocent voice. “just planning on a night in.”. She took another step, her breasts almost up against his chest. Patton realized what she was doing and pushed her away.

“Look, I'm sorry but I can't.” he said firmly. The girl looked confused, so he clarified for her. “I like guys Emma.”. He then turned around and walked back towards his house, leaving the girl behind, only to have somebody yell to him,

“If your brother didn't protect the village, you would’ve been **burned** by now!”

Patton’s eyes began to water. He clenched his fists, and ran to his home, slamming the door shut, ignoring Virgil asking what what wrong. He bolted the lock and covered the window, scared that the villagers would start throwing things to spite him. He had been sitting alone for at least half an hour or so when he heard a knock on the door, and Thomas called inside. “Pat, you okay? I came home as soon as I could.” 

Patton didn't answer.

“C’mon, say something. Please?” his brother asked. Patton still didn't answer. He heard a thump as his brother sat down on the porch of their hut. “Hey, I know that what...they said hurt. But hiding isn't the answer. Why don't you come out and we can go over to the lake?” Patton considered it, but didn't get up.

“I don't feel like it right now. Sorry Thomas.” he answered. His voice barely reaching to the door. He heard muffled speaking and somebody trying to open the door. Then there was silence. Patton’s eyes grew heavy, sleep calling his name. He slowly laid down on the floor before his eyes closed completely, his body drifting to sleep.

~  
Patton awoke with a start, he heard leaves crunching outside, but when he looked out the window nothing was there. He turned away from the window, and was met with two piercing yellow eyes. He froze, he could feel the hot breath of whatever was in front of him, eyes inspecting his face for any sign of a threat. In a fraction of a second, he felt a small burst of air and the whole hut lit up, revealing a tall man in a long coat with some sort of trim, black pants, and thigh high boots. Patton’s eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, but he was fairly certain this stranger was also wearing a top hat. 

“So sorry for the rude awakening, I just _had_ to stop by.” the stranger said, flashing a smile that could make a woman fall at his feet. “Now,” he said, taking off his hat and tipping it towards Patton, “Let's get the pleasantries over with.” he put his hat back on, shifting it ever so slightly to the side so that it didn't cover the onyx black frames of his glasses. “I, am Logan.”


	4. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me im just lacking in inspiration rn

Logan sat at a few feet away from the edge of the woods. ' _Almost time.._ ' he thought to himself.

The edge of the woods were always watched by a boy with a dagger. That dagger was made with fairy steel, the one metal that can hurt creatures such as him. It also did not help that the boy in the town knew all of Logan's tricks.

He waited until nightfall to creep into the village. He stalked around every house, stealing a bit of food here and there, pocketing a few trinkets. Until he finally got to his destination, the home of the boy.

The boy he was looking for was not the one with the dagger, it was a different boy, one who did not know Logan for who he truly was. No, this boy was broken, helpless, and in need of comfort in this storm of emotions. He talked with the boy, performed some tricks, and he knew that this would all go according to plan...

End.


	5. Speaking With A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be pretty short. Ive been really busy irl, and its just been hard to get inspiration for this fic ^^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very lovely comment, I finally got to work on this chapter! I've been wanting to get back to this fic for a while, but nobody seemed interested to I gave up..
> 
> UNTIL TODAY! :D
> 
> Enjoy~

After his eyes had adjusted to the light, Patton took a good look at the stranger in his house. 

He had a long, dark blue coat with silver lining and gold buttons, a navy blue shirt, black pants and shoes, and his hat was a stunning bright sapphire blue with silver roses lining the rim. And it might have been a trick of the light but... did Logan have wolfs ears?

"Uh..hi." Patton managed to say. He was stunned. This strange...man? Had just 'poofed' himself into his home, and was acting like he was some sort of noble! 

Logan helped him up off of the floor, and cleaned his face with some sort of hankerchief. "Now," he began. "Im sure your wondering why i'm here?".  
Patton nodded, he very much wanted to know. 

"Well im here to help you!" He said, grinning at Patton, revealing disturbingly sharp canines. 

"Help me with what?"

Logan scoffed, like it was supposed to be obvious. "Help you get out of this _horrid_ town. You can't possibly say that your happy here!". He turned to the window, gesturing to the rest of the village, before looking at Patton in the corner of his eye, raising a brow. "Can you?"

Patton stared at the floor. He _thought_ he was happy. He had both of his brothers, he lived in a safe village....

 

But he wasn't happy.

"Just as I thought. Come with me," Logan said, gently lifting Patton's chin and looking into the others eyes.  
" **and you will be happy**

He looked at Logan for a moment, considering his offer. Thomas and Virgil wouldnt miss him, they were too busy with their own lives. And the rest of the village didnt even notice him half the time....Logan.....he was the first person that actually seemed to notice him. He could have picked any other person, but he picked Patton.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"....I'm in."


End file.
